Give it Back
by kaybennett85
Summary: A cool fic about Kay, Miguel, and Charity visiting NYC and meeting a familiar person.
1. Little Miss Popular

Hey

Hey! This is my first fanfic, so forgive me if it totally sux! Feedback is greatly aprreciated. Also, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with the storyline, so suggestions are also welcome. Enjoy! (I hope!)

Also, I do not own any of the chartacter (yet! LoL!). I'm simply borrowing them for the purpose of furthering my imagination, blah blah blah...

Give It Back!

Chapter One

Kay Bennett

Sorry Diary ! I*ve been ultra busy lately. Mostly trying to distract myself. But I*ve got a plan. And it*s a good one. Charity won*t have Miguel for much longer.

Blondie. She*s so naïve. Sometimes I wonder if she really is THAT naïve. She doesn*t realize the pain that I go thru every day. To watch her practically take over my life. When I see her, it*s like watching someone else live my life.

Life of the party. Little Miss Popular. Captain of Comp Squad. Miguel. I thought only death could part me from my life. Kay Bennett*s life. I never thought death could take the form of a chattering, eyelash batting mailbu beach barbie doll.

So my mission is not only to get Miguel back. It*s to get my life back.

Charity Standish

Dear Diary,

Life is great. I've got awesome everything. Awesome boyfriend, awesome clothes, awesome room, awesome family, awesome LIFE!

I do feel bad sometimes. For Kay. For the girl who had everything- and allowed it to stolen away. How pathetic. I guess I don't feel THAT sorry for her.

Life is a game. Only the most fit survive. The naiveness? It's a façade. A mask. I mean, do they all really think I'm THAT naïve?? Come on! No one is that dense!

So, Kay Bennett. Have a nice life. I've got yours.

Kay looked out her window. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day for a beautiful start.

Hmm… what to do? What's that old saying? Oh yeah, " When in doubt, shop!"

She picked up the phone and called Simone. "Hey girl! Wanna hit the mall? I hear there are some awesome sales out there."

Simone replies, " Sure Kay! I'll meet you at your house in 20 minutes."

About ½ hour later, Kay and Simone are busy shopping away by the wharf. Kay admired the crystal blue water and the fresh sea scent. Suddenly something caught her eye.

" Hey, look at that!", Kay said, pointing to a flyer on a wooden telephone pole.

" What's it say?", asked Simone.

" It's a trip! To New York City! How cool is that? We go for 2 weeks.", Kay exclaimed, her chocolate eyes gleaming micheviously.

" That sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe we could get the whole gang together and chill out on this trip!", Simone suggested.

" Yeah, the whole gang minus Barbie and Ken.", Kay muttered.

" The WHOLE gang, Kay.", Simone said, with a warning tone in her voice. 

" Yeah, okay, I guess.", Kay said brightening. A 2-week trip to New York. New York is the most densly populated city in America, Kay thought, Just because they were going to be in the same city didn't mean they actually had to hang out together.

" New York, here I come!", Kay exclaimed.


	2. Some Teenage Normalcy

Here is chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Feedback is cherished and keeps me writing!

Give it Back Chapter 2

"New York, Kay? I don't know, sweetie. That's awfully far away.", Sam said to his daughter.

"Frankly, I'm not sure if your responsible enough to handle it, Kay. It's a big responsibility.", added Grace.

" Charity mentioned something about being really excited to come, too.", Kay grited through her teeth.

" Well, if Charity wants to go, i don't see why not.", Grace said quickly.

Kay almost smiled. It was so absurd, so absolutely crazy. Yet it was true. Her mother craved to please Charity, but didn't really care about her own daughter's need for some teenage normalcy.

Of course, she hadn't actually told Charity yet, but going to New York had been something Kay and Miguel had always wanted to do. She was sure that Charity wouldn't actually have the nerve to say no to miguel.

" Thanks so much mom! Nice to know that you care.", Kay said in the most saccarine-filled, sugary voice she could muster.

With that, Kay grabbed her pink crocheted purse and went out the door. She headed to the Book Cafe, knowing the gang would be there. They always were. 

Kay was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost knocked over her elderly neighbor, Tabitha.

" Oh, sorry Tabitha! I totally didn't even see you. Are you all right?", Kay asked.

" Yes dear, I'm alright. Timmy looks a little shaken up though, doesn't he?", Tabitha said with a laugh, gesturing toward Timmy, her doll.

Kay held back a giggle. Tabitha was nice enough, she was just such an eccentric old woman. I mean, how many old ladies do you know that carry around dolls named Timmy?

" So, deary, what are you up to these days? I haven't seen much of you since--", Tabitha began

" Charity came to town.", Kay finished for her.

" Well, actaully yes." Tabitha replied, looking slightly surprised.

" My friends and I might actually be taking a trip to New York City.", Kay said, her eyes shining at the thought.

" Well, that sounds like fun. Now run along dear!" Tabitha said in a strangled voice.

" Well, that's not good news for us at all, Timmy.", Tabitha said.

" Why Princess?", Timmy asked. He had changed into human mode.

" First, Charity and Miguel. Alone? What if they make love? Then it would be bye-bye to Tim-Tim and Princess. No more Martimmys, either.", Tabitha said.

" No more martimmys!?!?", Timmy sounded outraged.

" Next, there is someone in New York City that I can't let meet Kay!", Tabitha went on.

" Who's that Tabby?", Timmy asked curiously.

" All in due time, Tim-Tim. With our luck, you'll find out in no time at all.", Tabitha said grimly. 

Kay finally reached the Book Cafe after running almost all the way there. She walked in and saw the whole gang sitting at the couch.

In two breaths she managed to fill them in about the trip. 

Miguel was excited beyond belief. " Kay! That's been our lifelong dream ever since we were what? Like 6?"

Kay responded, " Yeah, Miguel, isn't it great? I still have those brochures that we ordered."

"What are you talking about Kay?", asked Charity.

" Well when Miguel and I were 6, that summer, we were totally obsessed with going to New York. We sent out for brochures, booklets and travel guides. We spent the entire summer planning out trip. We never actually got to go, but we still talk about it sometimes.", Kay explained.

" Yes, the tourism facts are fascinating. Did you know that there are over a million taxicabs in the city?", Reese asked.

" No, Reese, I had no idea.", Jessica responded sweetly.

Kay looked over at Charity. Somehow she sensed that Charity wasn't all for the trip.

Miguel seemed to notice it right when Kay did. "What do you think Charity? Doesn't that sound like fun?", he asked.

" Yeah. Fun.", Charity said with an obviously forced smile on her face.

" Charity, sweetie, do you want to go home and rest? You look a little tired.", Miguel said worriedly.

" OMIGOD, she's done SO much strenuous activity, she might just break a NAIL!", Kay muttered.

Luckily, Simone was the only one who heard her, and she just gave Kay a sharp jab in the rib.

" Yeah, Miguel, I'm going to go home and rest. Stay here, and help plan the trip, okay?", Charity said in her cheery voice.

Charity left the others, and the only thing she heard as a response was laughter and excited voices.

MAIN STREET

Charity walked slowly along the road. Damn that Kay. Why did she have to pick New York City, out of all places. That place would bring back so many memories. So many horrible memories...

~*FLASHBACK*~

Charity saw her 13-year old self in a familar school hallway. " No! ", she whimpered, " Anywhere but here!"

" Hey look at that ugly girl! Where DID she get that sundress? It is SO last season.", Tarah said in a snotty voice.

" What's her name again? Oh, yeah, Charity! Her mom must have named her after where she gets her clothes!", taunted one of Tarah's sidekicks.

" Here's a quarter. Please. Go buy a life. If you can't afford it, then steal one. It's all for the good of the society.", Tarah sneered, tossing a quarter at Charity.

" Oh and take care of that pimple on your chin, dear. It's so insightly!", Tarah called, followed by that horrible laughter...

~*END FLASHBACK*~

'Okay, Chill Charity! Remember? It's New York City! What are the chances of running into Tarah or any of her loser sidekicks??', Charity thought to herself.

' Besides, even if you do, you have nothing to worry about. You're not that plain, drab girl anymore. It took two years, but now your perfect. Every guy's dream. There's nothing that Tarah, or Kay for that matter, can do to take it away from you.', satisfied with that thought, Charity walked into the Bennett house. 

Suddenly she got dizzy and muttered, " Oh my lord..." at the sight that she saw.

CHARITY STANDISH

Dear Diary,

Wow. New York. It's been so long since I've thought about that place. I was so different then. But now that's all behind me. I didn't go through all that pain just to be constantly reminded of who I used to be. WHAT I used to be.

Am I confusing you? Ever since I can remember, I have thrived to be envied. To have girls be jealous of me. To be wanted.

In New York,I didn't have that. I wasn't special. Just some plain ordinary girl that no one would ever remember. I was nobody.

But here in Harmony, it's different. I'm everything I ever wanted to be.

Everything Kay Bennett used to be. But hey, that's what happens when you don't watch your back.

It's amazing what blonde hair, colored contacts, the right makeup, hair style and clothing can do. How it can change the way people see you. Suddenly, your not the wannabe anymore. Your the one that people wanna be like.

Shallow. They're all shallow. But hey, who am I to say anything? If they're going to base their lives on some alternate reality instead of actual reality, then that's fine with me. It gives me an advantage. It gives me power.

MIGUEL LOPEZ FITZGERALD

Hey journal! It's been a while, I can tell. The last thing in here was a journal entry about how I was going to ask out Kay.

But now I've got Charity. It's weird. My life right now is perfect. It's how I always dreamed it would be. With Kay.

But I'm not with Kay. I'm with Charity. But sometimes it feels like I'm with the wrong person....

Kay used to be my best friend. Wow. That was a sub-conscious slip. I wrote "used to be". But I guess it's true. She and I haven't connected or talked like we always used to. I know I haven't been paying much attention to her lately. Thinking about New York has shown me just how far apart we've actually grown. I always took Kay for granted. Maybe it's time to change that.


	3. Don't Flatter Yourself

Miguel woke up early Monday morning. He could hardly contain his excitement. Today he and Kay would finally get to go to New York. Him, Kay, Charity, Jess, Reese, and Simone were all going.

~*Flashback*~

10-year old Miguel and Kay had been jumping on his trampoline for over an hour.

" Kay, stop. I'm tired!", Miguel whined, trying to catch his breath. He sat down on the trampoline.

" Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald, your such a wuss!" Kay said laughing. She ploped down next to him.

" Hey, Kay! Look at the stars! Aren't they cool?", Miguel said, suddenly, pointing at the dark sky.

" Yeah it's really pretty.", Kay replied, laying flat on her black.

" Look! It's a shooting star!! See? It's moving!", Miguel said excitedly.

" Cool your jets, Fitzgerald. It's probably an airplane or something.", Kay said, rolling her eyes.

" No! I'm sure that it's a shooting star. Let's make a wish.", Miguel suggested.

" Can I make two?" asked Kay.

" Sure Kay. What are they?", Miguel asked curiously.

" First, I wish that we will go to New York together when we grow up. We can go to the Statue of Liberty, Central Park and everything!", Kay said with a sparkle in her eye.

" That sounds great Kay!", Miguel said.

" Next, I wish that we'll always be best friends.", Kay said seriously.

" Kay! You don't need to wish that! We'll always be best friends, no matter what!", Miguel said in a "duh" voice.

" Pinky swear?", asked Kay, sticking out her pinky finger.

" Pinky swear.", replied Miguel, hooking his pinky with hers.

~*End Flashback*~

" I broke my promise. When- no how did that happen?", Miguel stuttered.

Theresa interupted his thoughts. " What's up Miguel? You look like someone just told you that they sky is actually green.", she said giggling.

" I just realized that I've totally been horrible to Kay. I've ignored her and left her out ever since-", Miguel started.

" you met Charity.", Theresa finished for him.

" You noticed?", Miguel asked meekly.

" Noticed? Everyone in town has been talking about how withdrawn Kay has been ever since Charity came to town!", Theresa practically yelled.

" I'm going to go talk to her right away.", Miguel said, pushing past Theresa.

" Hold it stud. I've got two pieces of information that you don't want to miss.", Theresa said with a sing-songy voice.

" This better be good, T", Miguel said, sighing.

" First, don't flatter yourself. You ignore a girl for almost a year, and you think you can just waltz back into her life? No, it does NOT work like that.", Theresa said, rolling her eyes," Guys are so dense. Anyways, guess who's coming on the trip with you guys?"

" I don't know Theresa, Elvis?", Miguel said in a sarcastic voice.

" No, silly, Matt Anderson!", Theresa said with a laugh.

" Oh god.", Miguel whispered.

*Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald*

No. Anyone but him. Anyone but the only boy who ever threatened mine and Kay's friendship.

It was the summer right after Kay and I made our wish on the shooting star. Matt Anderson just moved to Harmony before the schoolyear. Kay had thought he was really cute. But I got jealous. I didn't want her to hang out with any boys except for me. 

I made her choose. Between me and Matt. How horrible was that? She cried, and begged me not to do this, but I wouldn't listen. I knew that she would choose me. I knew it.

I was right. She did choose me. Anyways, about two weeks later, Matt transfered to a private school and we didn't see him again.

But now he's back. And now that I'm with Charity, there's nothing I can do to keep Matt from going after Kay again. Absolutely nothing.

I have never been more frustrated.

But the big question is: Why do I care?

Charity stumbled back. Her head pounded as her premonition began...

~*Premonition*~

Charity looked down at herself. " No! Not again! She doesn't exist anymore!", she cried out.

Charity's frizzy brown hair was back, and her overweight figure gave off a large shadow.

" No! Stop it! This isn't me anymore!", Charity cried out again.

" Of course it's you," Tarah said, seemingly appearing as if from nowhere, " It always has, and it always will. And there's noting you can do about it, Charity. Your little pathetic friends will find out the truth. And when they do, you'll be more alone than you ever were."

Suddenly Kay appeared. " Charity? Is that you?", she asked increduosly.

" Go away Kay! I won't let you take your life back! I won't! I won't go back to being this!", Charity screamed, gesturing at her unrecognizable old self.

" Freaky Charity! Scary Charity! Fat Charity...", sneered Tarah's sidekicks.

~*End Premonition*~

Charity looked up. Somewhere during her premonition, she had collasped onto the floor. Grace was standing there, holding 2 large gift boxes. She also had a sign hung up saying " Bon-Voyage Charity!"

" Charity! My baby! Are you alright? Did Kay or Jessica do something to upset you?", Grace asked worriedly.

" No, Aunt Grace, I just slipped, that's all.", Charity lied.

" If you're sure you're all right, then I have some gifts for you.", Grace said, helping Charity stand up.

" Thanks so much Aunt Grace! You didn't have to!", Charity said with forced happiness.

" Of course I did, Charity! Only the best for my favorite daught- I mean niece!", Grace said, quickly correcting herself.

At that moment Jessica and Kay walked through the front door.

" Hey mom. What's with the boxes?", asked Jessica.

" Oh just some presents for Charity.", Grace said nonchalantly.

" Oh.", Jessica said quietly, her face falling.

" Oh, Charity, we're leaving early tomorrow morning, so make sure you have all your bags ready to go, okay?", Kay said to Charity, ignoring her mother.

" Jess, come on, let's go pack.", Kay said gently, tugging at her sister.

*~Upstairs~*

" Forget about it. They're not worth it. Mom OR Charity. Just think. By tomorrow afternoon, we will be free of mom, and very capable of avoiding Charity for 2 whole weeks.", Kay said to Jessica.

" Can you do me a favor? Run and get Charity's plane ticket. I'm going to keep track of all of them until tomorrow morning.", Kay said.

" Okay.", Jessica replied, leaving.

" Good. After I switch my plane ticket with Charity's, I'll get two whole hours with Miguel all to myself.", Kay said aloud,

" You ain't seen nothing yet, Charity. Kay Bennett always gets what she wants."

Kay Bennett

I've realized something. To get back Kay Bennett's life from a Kay Bennett wannabe is simple. She's not me. She never will be. But I always do get whatever I want. Because I know the tricks of the trade. She can't steal my strategies if she doesn't know them. And that's where I can win. 

Miguel. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him. He's like an unreachable dream. All I've ever wanted is him. WAS him. Now I'm not so sure. What if there really is more to life? What if it's time to widen my horizon's and look for a new man?

I can't believe I actually wrote that. I must have had way too much coffee this morning.


	4. A Kiss Like That

Kay woke up early Saturday morning. This was going to be so perfect. 2 weeks in New York City. Just some time to chill out with Simone. And Miguel.

Miguel. Somehow, Kay had started to have doubts about him. She always obsessed over him, but was he really THE one for her? How could she be sure?

Blocking those thoughts out of her mind, she decided to take a shower.

Afterwards, she debated over what to wear. It was early July, so it was pretty hot outside. Kay finally decided on a bright pink halter top and some simple indigo denim shorts. The let her hair down and brushed through it a few times. There. Sweet and simple. Something she hadn't been for a while. It was time to be different. To make a New Kay Bennett.

As she opened her bedroom door, she nearly bonked heads with Charity.

" Omigod, I'm SO sorry, Kay! I was just coming in to see if I could borrow a top. I want something special so that I'll look great for Miguel.", Charity said happily.

" Yeah, sure take whatever you want.", Kay said and added, " Not that you've actually ever asked before." under her breath.

" What, Kay?", Charity asked with that naive look plastered to her barbie doll face.

" Nothing. See you downstairs.", Kay replied, matching Charity's saccarin sweet voice with her own dripping sugar-sweetness.

Charity Standish

Dear Diary,

This is so exciting! And it's perfect. It's the perfect oppurtunity to cement my relationship with Miguel. With just the right planning and calculations, I can make sure that Kay Bennett is out of my way. Permanently.

No, I'm not going to hurt her! Well, at least not physically. But emotionally she'll be so torn apart, that she'll be the one checking into the mental institution.

She'll be so shocked to see the sight that I have planned for her. The one that proves I won and she lost. 

" Kay, what are you doing?", asked Miguel,"That's Charity's seat!"

" What? No, Miguel, look on my ticket. It's mine.", Kay said, placing an innocent look on her face.

" Please, ladies and gentleman, take your assigned seats. The plane is about to take off!", the stewardess said sharply at Kay and Miguel.

" Okay.", Kay said, taking her seat next to Miguel.

" It's okay, Miguel. I'll sit behind you and we can still talk.", Charity suggested.

" Okay, that's a great idea, sweetheart!", Miguel agreed wholeheartedly.

Two hours later...

Kay rolled her eyes. Her plan had totally backfired. Miguel had spent the last two hour making goo-goo eyes at Charity and telling her how much he loved her. 

" Ladies and gentlemen, please turn off all electronical devices and prepare for landing.", the stewardess said over the intercom.

Turning off her discman, Kay thought about what New York would be liked. She had dreamed about going there ever since she was little. But there's one difference. She wouldn't be with Miguel.

Kay sighed. She was going to have to lay off on this Miguel and Charity thing. At least for today. She wanted to enjoy herself and be a free woman!

At JFK airport, she stood in a group of the kids that had signed up to go to New York. There was her and the gang, the chaperone, Tabitha Lennox, and about 10 other kids. 

" I'm taking attendence.", announced Tabitha, " Matt Anderson?"

" Here.", called out Matt.

Kay stared. Matt Anderson?? From when she was 11? She had the most major crush on him. He had even managed to distract her from Miguel for the entire summer.

" Matt? It's Kay! Kay Bennett? You don't remember me, do you?", Kay asked.

" Of course I do! Kay, you look great! ", Matt said warmly.

" This is totally awesome. Do you wanna hang out with us during the trip? Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone.", Kay said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the gang.

"Simone, Miguel, Reese, do you guys remember Matt Anderson?", Kay asked them.

" Of course! Matt! This is great.", Simone said, giving Matt a hug.

" Hey Matt.", said Reese, slapping hands with Matt.

" Matt.", Miguel said stiffly.

" And Matt, this is Charity.", Kay said pointing at Charity.

" Nice to meet you Charity.", Matt said with an amused grin on his face. 

" Nice to meet you too, Matt.", said Charity with that sugary smile again.

" Well, I'll take you to the hotel.", said Tabitha. They took a cab to the hotel. It was near Central Park.

" Okay, boys and girls. Three to a room, here are the keys. Curfew is at midnight. You are on your own, if trouble, you can call me on this neat phone that your parents insisted I got for emergencies.", Tabitha said, taking out a cell phone. 

She all gave them the number and set them on their own.

" Okay, who wants to room with who?", Kay asked, taking charge.

" Charity can room with us, Kay. And Matt, Reese and Miguel can room together.", Simone said.

" Okay, here is are you keys, guys.", Kay said handing each Matt, Reese and Miguel a key.

" Okay, girls, let's go and put our stuff away.", Kay said, walking toward the elevator.

" I'll meet you guys up there. I'm going to have the bellhop run my stuff up there for me.", Charity said.

" Ookay.", Kay said.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Kay and Simone bursted out in laughter. " Bellhop??", they giggled.

" Okay, Matt is SO hot!", Kay said.

" Yeah, and I sensed a little vibe going on between you two!", Simone said in a teasing voice.

" Well, here's our floor.", Kay said, not answering Simone's question.

As soon as they all unpacked, Kay, Simone and Matt deicded to go explore together. As soon as they walked out of the room, they heard Miguel.

" You guys! Where are you all going?", he called.

" Just exploring. Later!", Kay answered and they all took off before Miguel cound answer them.

" Want to go for a walk in Central Park?", asked Simone.

After agreeing on that, they all set out for Central Park. They walked around, and goofed off for about an hour, then decided to go and grab something to eat. 

" Let's go to Chinatown!", suggested Kay.

" Yum, let's!", Simone agreed.

Chinatown was awesome. It was full of people and energy. People had stand out everywhere, trying to sell odds and ends. It was only 11 am, so they decided to go try something that Kay called " dim sum".

They had a lot of fun choosing different plates of food as the servers went around with carts of little serving of food placed on dishes or in little round metal containers.

After paying for lunch, they decided they wanted to shop around a bit. Kay and Simone found tons of cool Hello Kitty and Keroppi stuff.

After tons of shopping, they were all exausted. They decided to go to the hotel and crash for a little bit.

Kay was too wound up to take a nap, and since Simone was already asleep, she decided to go and talk to Matt.

She went to the guy's room and knocked on the door. It opened immeadiately.

Matt held the door open. God, he was really nice to look at. His hair was a dark brown, and he had it spiked. He looked like a model that had stepped right out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog.

" Hey Kay, what's up?", he asked.

" I just wanted to come and see what you were doing.", Kay said looking up into eyes. They were brown, with hazel streaks in them.

" There's something I've wanted to do all day.", he whispered. His face was only inches away from hers. 

Before she realized what was happening, the space between there lips diminished, and she lost herself in the beautiful oblivion. His lips were so gentle, yet so strong and commanding. His tongue slid along the middle her lips, silently begging her to part her lips. As she did, they both lost themselves and didn't realize someone standing behind them. Two someones.

Miguel have a loud cough and Kay and Matt looked up, embarassed.

" Oh, sorry Miguel.", Matt said, recovering quickly.

He glanced at Kay, his eyes shining.

" Come on.", Kay said to Matt, taking his hand in hers.

They left Miguel standing speechless.

Kay Bennett

Wow. I never realized a kiss could feel like that. It was so amazing, so wonderful.

But I think Miguel is upset. He's always hated Matt, and now that he know we're a "thing", it might just make him even more upset. THe look on his face was so angry. No, furious.

What am I going to do?

Charity took Miguel's hand. " Are you okay?", she asked.

" I don't trust him. What if he hurts Kay? What if he leads her on? What if...", Miguel trailed off.

" Relax, Miguel. From that kiss, it didn't seem like Matt didn't have any feelings for Kay. He seems to like her a lot.", Charity said soothingly.

" Yeah.", Miguel said curtly.

" Anyways, in the meantime. We have your room all to ourselves...", Charity said with a seducing tone in her voice.

" No, let's go and see and Kay and Matt are doing.", Miguel said, ignoring Charity's suggestion.

Charity sighed a followed Miguel down the hall

Charity Standish

He jealous. He's actually jealous. And I can't believe that he'd rather follow Kay and Matt around then fool around with his girlfriend. What's with this guy?


	5. Did I say Love?

Kind of a short chapter, sorry! I will write another one this weekend (longer, I hope!) So as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. Later!

Give it Back- Chapter 5

Miguel paced up and down the hallway. He couldn't let this happen. Not again. He wouldn't lose her. Somehow, he was okay with Kay being with Reese, but just not Matt. But it was Reese. Kay would never _actually_ like Reese... Wait a minute. Is that it? Is that why Miguel never got jealous of Reese always chasing after Kay?

God, it seriously pissed him off. That damn Matt Anderson. Everything was fine until he had to screw everything up. Until he came to town. Then he took everything away from him. He was Mr. Popular instead of Miguel. He took Kay's affection from him. 

" Kay never thought about me then. She didn't care that I was hurting. That someone else was taking over my life.", Miguel muttered angrily.

" Miguel, what are you muttering about?", asked Charity.

Charity. She was so beautiful. So new and different from everyone else. Especially Kay, She was nothing like Kay. Actually, now that he thought about it, ever since she came to town, no one had paid much attention to Kay...

" Oh god! I'm nothing but a god damn hypocrite!", Miguel finally realized aloud, " I've got to find Kay!"

" Miguel!", Charity screamed, " Stop it! I AM you girlfriend. Why are you so frickin obsessed about Matt and Kay? You'd rather go play dectective on them then...be alone with me?", Charity's voice started out as a yell, then gradually reduced to nothing but that innocent, meek voice.

" I'm really sorry Charity. But I've got to do this. Kay has been my best friend since I can remember. I can't lose her love and friendship over some stupid little argument. I've realized that ever since I've met you, I've been treating her horribly! I've ignored her and neglected her. I need to tell her that I still care. Show her that I still love her as much as I always have.", Miguel explained to Charity in a calm voice.

" But Miguel...", Charity started.

" No Charity. I'm really sorry, but I have to do this. We'll talk when I get back, okay?", Miguel said in a soothing but firm voice.

With that, Miguel pushed the elevator button and left.

Kay Bennett looked into Matt's eyes. They were so beautiful. So happy. But most importantly, they were totally focused on her. When was the last time that a guy only had eyes for her? Can't even remember that far back...

" You are so beautiful.", Matt whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm...", Kay moaned as Matt pulled her in close for another delicious kiss. So this is what love feels like. Like this beautiful oblivion...

'Wait a minute. Did I say love? Where did that come from? I've been reunited with an old friend for a day and a half and I'm already making out with him and thinking that I love him? I don't think so!', Kay's thoughts whirrled around in her mind.

But she didn't want to stop. He had just started running his fingers through her long brown hair, which sent tingles all the way down her spine. It felt so good... 

Charity wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. Someone, actually. But there's no way that would ever happen. Even she knew that Kay could seriously kick her ass.

This was not happening. Not to her. She couldn't freak out like this. She had to remain cool, calm and collected. The three C's. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Okay. Not on to more important things. Revenge. Kay hasn't done anything wrong yet. But Charity has to make sure that she doesn't lose Miguel. It almost seems like her grip on his love is slipping. And that can never happen. Never.

Tonight is the night to put the plan into action. She would apologize to Miguel and seduce him. It had to be tonight. If she waited any longer then it might be too late.

She would tell him that he was her first. He wouldn't really be. Lord, no! But "first" sounds so much better then "next". She didn't want Kay to be able to give Miguel something that she couldn't.

Oh yes. Revenge is sweet. It always is.

In Chapter 6-

*What will Miguel say to Kay?

* Will Charity suceed in her plan?

*How far will things go between Kay and Matt?

*Who is Tabitha's mystery person?


	6. May the Best Man Win

Chapter 6 - Give it Back

Chapter 6 - Give it Back

Miguel scanned the lobby of the hotel. He had to find Kay. Now. He couldn't lose her. Especially over something as stupid as Matt Anderson.

" Where could she be?", he muttered.

She would never go to a place where he would look for her. He knew that. So where could she be? What's the one thing Kay couldn't stand?

The answer struck him like a lightning bolt. The pool!

Kay hated water. At least, the kind of water that you could drown it. The only thing she could stand was hot tubs. She always begged her parents to get a whirlpool, but they wouldn't spend all that money on it.

With that thought, Miguel raced down the hall to the pool.

Kay Bennett

Dear Diary,

I need help. Serious help. I have never been so confused in my life. Is it possible to be in love with two guys? That sounds like a line right out of some lame ass movie of the week, doesn't it? But this is different. I don't actually have to choose between Miguel and Matt. Miguel is with Charity and god knows what they're doing now. But I'm still thinking about that time that Miguel made me choose between him and Matt. That was way back in 6th grade. Four years have passed and a lot has changed since then. Now I'm not sure what I'd do if I were put in that position again. But I have a feeling Miguel wouldn't be too happy with my decision.

Charity looked at the clothes strewn across the floor. She still couldn't decide what to wear tonight. After all, it was going to be a big night. An important night.

She knew that Miguel was out looking for Kay. He'd been gone for nearly an hour now. Oh well. She'd deal with him later. Seriously, though. Yes, the boy was tres hot. But he was so dense! Anyone with two eyes and half a brain could figure out that Kay is so in love with him.

Kay had never really done anything to her. On the contrary, she helped her out a lot. She gave Charity the life she always dreamed of.

" You gave me your life, Kay. And tonight is the night that I will show you there's nothing you can do to get it back.", Charity whispered.

Kay and Matt sat in the hot tub together. They had just spent the last forty five minutes making out in the empty exercising room. And yes, that boy definantly knew how to kiss.

" Kay? What's up? You okay?", Matt asked taking her hand.

" Mm-hmm.", Kay replied, smiling. She laced her fingers between his.

It was so amazing. She had been silent for about 30 seconds and he asked her if she was okay. He actually... cared!

" So do you wanna go to dinner at Seren--", Kay started.

" Kay! Kay?", Miguel's voice rang out.

" Oh, kill me now.", Kay muttered under her breath. She pulled her hand away from Matt's. She did not want to deal with Miguel right now. She just KNEW he was going to freak once he saw that she was with--

" Matt?!? What are you doing here?? With Kay, I mean.", Miguel asked, eyeing them both.

" Hey dude, I didn't know you were her keeper.", Matt said, easily laughing off the edge in Miguel's voice.

" Kay, can I please speak with you for a minute?", asked Miguel.

" Can't this wait until later, Miguel?", Kay asked him in a weary voice.

" It'll only take a minute, Kay.", Miguel replied in almost a pleading voice.

" Be right back.", Kay said to Matt, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

She followed Miguel to a table with a big shady umbrella standing on it.

" Miguel, what do you want? Can't you see I'm having a perfectly good time with Matt?", Kay demanded.

" Kay, maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with Matt. You don't even know him anymore.", Miguel pointed out.

" Miguel! Omigod! Why do you care whether I spend time with Matt or not? He's a decent guy and he cares about me. He notices me and treats me right. That's more than I can say about you!", Kay exploded.

" I know. Your right.", Miguel said quietly.

" Huh?", Kay asked. She obviously had not count on that reaction.

" Kay, I know that I've treated you wrong. I know that. But I want to make it up to you.", Miguel said.

" Wait a minute, Miguel. You ignore me for over a year, and suddenly, when I meet a guy that I really like, you decide to go all, "Let's Spend Time Together" on me? No. Nope, sorry. I'm not falling for that one.", Kay said hotly.

" Kay, I'm not trying to break you and Matt up. This is about us.", Miguel lied.

" Sure, Miguel", Kay said sarcastically.

Miguel was getting so frustrated with Kay! She knew him so well! Too well. She knew that he was just trying to distract her from Matt. He had to do something. To make her change her mind. There was only one choice. Did he have the guts?

He leaned in and kissed her.

Matt Anderson

That bastard. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take anyone else being with her. He never could. 

So, just when I think me and Kay might have a chance together, the jealous idiot has to go and kiss her. And in front of me too.

Well, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. You are for the fight of your life. Because Kay Bennett is too special to me. I'm not letting go of her withour a hell of a fight. Not again. I learned my lesson already, and I never make the same mistakes twice. Kay's beautiful, spunky, loud, and full of energy and life. But she's not too girly. She still knows how to have fun. She still loves to play sports, to do "guy stuff" too.

So Miguel, like I said before, you are in for the fight of your life. May the best man win.


	7. Itty Bitty Something

Here is Chapter 7!! A little short still, but this chapter takes place in about a 20 minute time frame, so there wasn't much I could put in.   
Also, I have a scene in here starting to deal with all that supernatural stuff. It's one of my favorite parts of the show, but it is extremely difficult for me to write, so that storyline will be kind of slow, but it will definantly be in this fic. There is a (dare I say) sexual scene in here, but I am only 15 and refuse to go into the details, or whatever. So you'll just have to imagine it for yourself!  
  
Please, any feedback is graciously accepted and cherished!!   
  
  
Give it Back - Chapter 7   
  
Tabitha Lennox paced around in her hotel room.  
" Tabby, what's wrong?", asked Timmy.  
" Tim-Tim, I'm worried. Charity is becoming more and more evil everyday. I thought that she was the pure goodness of the Standish witches. I must have been wrong.", Tabitha said.  
" What, Princess? Timmy doesn't understand.", Timmy asked, confused.  
" Well, Timmy, there are 4 new Standish witches in the prophecy. Three of these witches are good, but one is not. That one begins as goodness, then just becomes more and more evil. I thought that must have been Kay, but now I've realized that it might not be Kay! It might be Charity!", Tabitha explained.  
" Four witches? Charity, Jessica, Kay...", Timmy said, counting on his finger, " Tabby, that's only three! Who is the other Standish witch?", he asked.  
" Her name is Claire. She lives in New York City.", Tabitha said flatly.  
" Oh no! What if Kay or Jessica find Claire?", Timmy asked worriedly.  
" Then it's bye-bye to Tabby and Timmy!", Tabitha snapped.  
" Is that why Princess didn't want the Bennett's to come to New York City?Is that who Tabitha didn't want Kay to meet?", Timmy asked.  
" Yes, doll-face. Because if Kay Bennett does find Claire. Well, let's just say there would be hell to pay. Litterally.", Tabitha replied.  
  
  
  
Kay Bennett pulled away from Miguel's kiss. She ignored the tingles that were shooting down her spine. Without missing a beat, she slapped him hard on the face.  
" What the hell was that Miguel?", Kay demanded.  
" I was just trying to--", Miguel started slowly.  
" Trying to what, Miguel? Mess with my head?", Kay interrupted angrily.  
" You know what? I don't even want to hear it, Miguel. Get out of here. I can't believe I'm saying this, but how could you do this to Charity? I thought you loved her. And I thought you cared about me enough to just let me be happy! ", Kay went on before Miguel had a chance to speak.  
With that, Kay turned on her heel and walked back to the hot tub.  
  
  
  
Kay Bennett  
  
I felt something. Not a big something. Just an itty bitty something. Just the fact that when our lips touched, I wasn't aware of anything. Until I realized that I WAS KISSING MIGUEL! But it was enough to scare me.  
Matt is wonderful. Honestly, right now, I wouldn't trade him in for 10 Miguel's.  
I lost my chance with Miguel. I'm definantly not going to lose my chance with Matt over Miguel. I'll sure as hell never make that mistake again.  
  
  
  
  
Matt gave a sigh of relief. He really thought he would have lost her. But it was really obvious from the way she had slapped Miguel and the way she was screaming at him, that she wasn't intrested in Miguel. Which was perfectly fine with him.  
But that didn't mean that Miguel would stop trying. Actually, he'd probably keep trying until Kay apologized or something. And knowing how headstrong and stubborn Kay was, that probably wasn't going to happen for a long time, if ever.  
' I'll keep her happy', he promised himself, 'she's the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time, and there's no way I'm going to lose her over a jealous best friend.'  
  
  
  
Miguel stared after Kay. Of all ways he thought she would react, that wasn't one of them. Now that he actually thought about it, it made the most sense. But that didn't stop his heart from hurting.  
He had been a total jerk. He had a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend that he had totally brushed off and ignored. He tried to break up a new romance between his best friend and his former arch enemy. And he had kissed his best friend. In front of the guy she liked.  
He had gone crazy at the thought of Kay being alone with Matt. He didn't trust Matt. Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't really trust Kay, either. But that was no excuse for what he had done. He had to go find Charity and apologize. As he slowly walked back to the hotel room, he thought about the kiss.  
Why had he kissed Kay? It had seemed so natural, so right. Except for the fact that he had a serious girlfriend and that she was seeing someone.  
That kiss. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but it had been an wonderful, electrifying kiss. It actually had been an amazing kiss. Well, until she slapped him. ' I wonder if she felt what I felt?', Miguel wondered, ' No, if she did, she wouldn't have slapped me!'  
  
  
" I feel so bad now, Matt. I slapped him and screamed at him for about 5 minutes straight.", Kay said to Matt, the guilt starting to seep in 10 minutes later.  
" I don't know Kay. Personally, I think he deserved it.", Matt answered with a grin, " I mean, come on! The guy is seriously involved his best friend's cousin, and he goes and kisses his best friend when she starts to get involved with another guy? If it were me, I would be shocked if I didn't get slapped in the face!"  
" Yeah, he did deserve it. I would do it again. But I still feel kinda bad.", Kay said, squeezing Matt's hand.  
" Go talk to him, Kay. Straighten this whole thing out.", Matt suggested.  
" Really?", Kay asked, surprised.  
" Yeah. Don't worry, I trust you.", Matt said with a smile.  
" Thanks. You're amazing.", Kay said to Matt, leaning in for a kiss.  
" I know that. Just don't YOU forget it!", Matt said, slipping his arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
  
  
Miguel walked into his hotel room and gasped. The lights were off, but there were about 20 candles lit scattered across the room, giving it a very romantic feeling.  
" Miguel.", Charity's soft voice came from the bed.  
There she was, sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a skimpy pink nightie.  
" Charity? What's going on?", Miguel asked confused.  
" We've waited long enough Miguel. I want you to make love to me.", Charity whisped seducingly into Miguel's ear, as she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
Miguel was speechless.  
Charity continued undressing both of them as she slowly led him to the bed.  
She pushed him onto the bed and began trailing kisses down his well-toned stomach.  
At this point, Miguel suddenly snapped out of his shocked trance.  
" Are you sure, Charity? I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for.", Miguel whispered to Charity as he started kissing her neck.  
" I'm ready. Now Miguel. Make love to me now.", Charity said, in almost a commanding tone.  
Miguel looked at Charity as she prepared herself for him.  
" Miguel? Are you in there?", Kay's voice called.  
Before he could utter another word out, Kay came further into the room.  
  
  
  
Kay's eyes widened as the sight in front of her. Miguel and Charity. In bed. Naked. Together. She had never seen anyone having sex before, so the sight was shocking, electrifying, and horrible at the same time.  
She did the only thing she could think of. Ran.  
  
  
Charity Standish  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I did what I had to do. And I figured that Kay wouldn't walk into until later, when Miguel and I were REALLY getting it on.  
Kay probably thinks we really did have sex. Little does she know, she walked in and stopped us right before the big moment. Well, that's all for the best. That'll keep Kay occupied for a while.  
Althought that does mess up my plan a little. Now Kay's out of the picture, but Miguel is still iffy. If we had had sex, I know he would stop persuing Kay. He's that honest kind of guy. Oh well. There's always tomorrow night.  
Maybe Kay'll even do something stupid. Something that will draw Miguel's attention away from her. Something that will make him so angry or disapointed in her that'll he will give up on her.  
I haven't figured it out yet, but don't worry. I will.  



	8. Nothing but Silence

Kay Bennett ran as hard as she could. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away as possible from Miguel and Charity.

It's not everyday that you walk in on your best friend (who you've been in love with since you were 6) and you oh-so-holy cousin in bed. Together. Him, her, they, them. Unbelievable.

And what was worse was their reactions. Miguel had this look of intense pleasure on his face, which quickly turned to confusion and then something else, which Kay couldn't quite read. Charity, however, was a different story. Kay could of swore she saw her smirk, and it was quickly replaced by that innocent, oblivious smile that she plastered on her perfect little face every day.

Kay was so intent on that thought that she didn't see a girl that had just stepped on out the sidewalk from a shop.

" Watch where your going, damn tourist!", the girl spat angrily.

" Watch it yourself, bitch!", Kay shot back.

As Kay glanced at the girl, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Miguel stumbled as he quickly got dressed.

" I'm really sorry Charity, but I have to find Kay and apologize. We shouldn't have let her see that. How did she get in anyways?", Miguel rambled.

Charity remained silent.

" I'll be right back as soon as I find her and make sure she's okay.", Miguel promised as he opened the door.

And Charity was met with a door slam. And then there was nothing but silence.

Charity Standish

Dear Diary,

I don't understand. I REALLY don't understand. What does Kay have that I don't? Why does every guy have to want her? And not me?

First Reese, then Matt, and now Miguel.

I know I'm prettier than she is and I've got her life. I have everything I've always wanted. But it's not enough.

Somehow Kay Bennett always comes out ahead.

Claire Standish swore under her breath. 'All these stupid tourists always getting in my way.' she thought as she glanced at the girl.

"What the hell...", she said, her eyes widening.

This girl looked like herself! Well, her natural self. The brown hair, the warm chocolate eyes... everything.

Of course, Claire didn't look like that anymore. After living 6 years in New York, she had changed. She had super blonde, straight hair and these awesome bright blue color contacts and the fashion sense of a supermodel.

But her face. Her face looked so familiar, so much like her own.

" Who are you?", she heard the girl whisper.

" I'm Claire Standish, and I don't know who you are, but stay away from me, okay?", she snapped, walking away.

Kay stood frozen in place as she watched the girl walk away. Claire Standish. Standish. Her relative. 

" Oh my god. What is going on?", she asked out loud.

Her face had looked so much like her own. But everything else was artificial. The girl looked like a god damn Britney Spears wannabe.

" It's just a coincidence.", she told herself.

Now only if she could get herself to believe it.

Miguel frantically looked down the street. His eyes searched every face he could find.

"Kay?", he asked himself. Could it be? It was definantly her, he could tell her face apart from anyone else's, but how did she suddenly get blonde hair and blue eyes? And when did she change her clothes?

He ran down the street and grabbed her arm.

She whipped around and smacked him.

" Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were trying to mug me or something.", she said, as her eyes looked him over.

" Kay, don't be silly. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Especially after... you, know...", Miguel trailed off.

" Anyways, do you want to go back to the hotel? We could all go get something to eat or whatever.", he continued, taking her hand.

And Claire was so speechless that she followed him without asking any questions.

Kay sighed. It had been over an hour already. Miguel was probably still in Charity's arms. Well, at least she could count on Charity to keep him busy.

Kay decided to go back to the hotel and talk to Matt. He was one of the only people she still totally trusted. Completely.

As she made her way to the hotel, her mind kept on flashing back to that weird encounter she had with Claire Standish.


	9. Some Very Hot Stranger

VERY SHORT… sorry, I just want to finish this, but I have no clue where I'm takin it

VERY SHORT… sorry, I just want to finish this, but I have no clue where I'm takin it! Here goes…

Give it Back 

Chapter 9

Claire looked at the very cute boy that was holding her hand, leading her somewhere. Hell, it wasn't every day that some very hot stranger came up to her and… called her Kay?

Claire's mind reeled back to the pretty girl she had met earlier on the street. Could that have been Kay? She looked so much like herself…

****

~Flashback~

" Mommy, who's this?" 12 year old Claire asked Faith Standish.

" That's no one." Faith snapped. Claire winced at her mother's harsh tone. Faith didn't even meet Claire's eyes, she just seemed to be distracting herself by busying herself with nothing. For example, Faith was currently examing the wicker of a candle on the coffee table.

12 year old Charity walked into the room. " Who's in the picture, Claire?"

" I don't know, but she looks so much like me!" Claire said to Charity, showing her the picture. Claire smiled at the picture. It would be so fun to have a twin sister…

****

~End Flashback~

"There's no possible way that could be her, could it?" Claire whispered.

Charity Standish

I know Mom told me never to talk about her again, but sometimes I wish I had my sister back.

At times like this, she'd be able to give me advice on what to do about Miguel and Kay.

I wish I knew where she was. I still remember how much she looks like Kay. It really is amazing. But ever since the accident, I haven't seen her. She left. Vanished without a trace. I don't even know if she's still out there.

But I miss her.

Kay opened the door the the hotel. She was met by a very worried looking Matt. He was pacing back and forth through the lobby until he spotted her, in which he stopped short for a split second before practically shoving his way over to her.

" What happened? Where did you go?" he asked in a concerned voice.

" Well, lemme see. So much to tell you. Walked in on Charity and Miguel screwing eachother. Then, when I ran out to the street, I found this girl that looks exatly like me. All in a good day's work." Kay said sarcastically. She was dazed, stressed and confused, but all of Hell would freeze over before she let it show how much it really affected her. Beneath that cold, bitchy shell, there was the other Kay. The vulnerable one, the one who was scared and frightened of the day's events. Unfortunantly, the first one took over.

" Whoa. Charity and Miguel, huh? That's rough." Matt said, wrapping his strong arms around her in a caring hug.

" Who's this girl that looks like you?" he asked.

They were interrupted by the loud slamming of the hotel door.

Claire stared in shock at the girl she had run into on the street. It was her. This was unbelievable. How had her weekly shopping ritual turned into some pathetic little soap opera?

Miguel glanced at the brown haired girl and back at Claire. Then he did a double take.

" What the hell?" he asked, his eyes widened in shock.

" Who are you?" the girl whispered.

" Kay, what's going on?" the boy demanded.

" Why are you asking me? Ask her!" Kay yelled.

" Who are you?" the boy asked.

" I'm Claire. Standish." She whispered. This could not be happeneing. She had promised herself to leave this part of her life behind her. Ever since the accident…

Claire didn't know what to do. She was trapped. There was no way out of this mess. It couldn't get any worse. Nothing, ABSOLUTELY nothing could make this day any worse.

Charity walked into the lobby.

And Claire passed out.


End file.
